44 Calibre Love Story
by Nara1991
Summary: The road of life, is never a straight one to walk. It's full of twists, turns and ugly goings on, something Launch knows all too well. The same can be said of love too, and second chances are rare, perhaps she'll take one? But only if Tien Shinhan is willing to do the same. Set after the Namek saga. TienxLaunch, BulmaxVegetaxYamcha. Launch-centric.
1. Prologue, re-introducing Launch

Disclaimer: All rights belong, and are reserved to AkiraToriyama, and/or their respective owners. I do not own anything Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z related. This story does not have a Beta Reader.

* * *

44 Calibre Love Story

Chapter One – Prologue/ Re-introducing Launch

_We never said goodbye, at least you don't get to see me cry._

Jakwob – Fade.

* * *

_Lightening flashed above, as the clouds began to part and disperse, replaced by a sky as black as coal, which glared unyieldingly down, upon the company._

_Launch observed from safe below, the sky growing ever more darker, closing in and tightening, oppressing, much like a hangman's noose. To the rest of the world it seemed just a very sudden, very violent storm, but there was no sign of rain - as this was no ordinary storm. Another bolt came crashing down, mere metres away from where she was stood; she jumped, and sunk deeper into the safety of the wall she had been leaning on. Launch was not fond of lightning, despite the fact she was quite at home with a gun in her hand, most days. _

_The thunder rolled with suppressed rage, and the entire sky filled with light this time, the Namekian dragon appearing swiftly, towering over Capsule Corporation like a big, glowing, green beacon._

"_Speak your first wish." _

_The demand was complied with immediately, spoken in Language that far out stripped Launches' understanding of the race of small green men, all eagerly gathered at the foot of the dragon-mountain._

"_Hmmm." There was a pause. "It is done." _

_An eerie silence filled the area, Launch found herself holding her breath, palms sweating in anticipation, then there was an explosion like a sonic boom. "This is it." She muttered to herself determinedly, feeling the adrenaline rush, blood pumping in her veins. The accumulation of twelve long, lonely months… She was looking, waiting, and then… the dust settled._

_Launch felt her heart stop dead. _

_There, stood the unmistakable figure, of Tien Shinhan. _

* * *

Launch held the gun in one hand, and rubbed at a stubborn oil stain on her nose, with the other. Taking care to scrub at it in such a way, that it _wouldn't _cause her to sneeze. The last thing she needed was for 'blue curls' to come out, and mess up her planned work schedule; especially when said _schedule, _involved guns. She sighed; put down the latest 'project' she had been working on, then glanced at the clock. 5pm. She stood, stretching in a cat-like manner, and yawning automatically. It was time to leave Capsule Corp, for the long ride home on her trusty S-Cargo "No chance to test out this baby then, guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow…too bad." She picked up a spare capsule and pocketed it, exiting the lab.

Life had changed drastically for Launch in recent months, a true upheaval of everything she knew, and the way she had lived her life. Four months ago Bulma and Yamcha had found Launch in a bar in west city (the only one left she hadn't managed to get herself kicked out of, and barred from ) planning to spend another night drinking herself into oblivion, and being at the epicentre of yet _another_ fight. They had been out, celebrating Yamcha's return to earth.

The loss of Tien had been a hard one for Launch. She was a complete mess, due to spending her days robbing banks, and her nights drinking heavily, that was before you added her grief to the mix. No one understood it though, how could they? It was her only way of dealing with it, the only way she _could_ have dealt with it. It would have been so easy to take a feather, a hand full of pepper, even a stray hair; waft it under her nose - let the 'other' Launch take the reins for a while, she could escape from it all that way; from her grief, from the pain of losing…_him_. But some deep rooted seed of courage (or perhaps madness) inside, drove her to forgo that option. It was the coward's way out, Launch was **not **a coward.

It took a full day and nights rest, several tried and tested 'hair of the dog' cures, an extensive bath, and a rather severe dressing down from Bulma to bring her back down to her senses. Launch had even cried- in front of the blue haired scientist no less (which had astonished the both of them). It was with that, that Bulma had taken her in, despite severe reluctance on a certain 'pigs' part, and she had settled down to begin a new life.

Launch was busy in thought, sticking herself on auto pilot in regard to where she was walking, knowing the place so well, not needing to pay attention. So preoccupied was she, that she nearly tripped over a rather animated Dende. Launch spotted him at the last moment, limping sideways to avoid stepping on the small boy. She succeeded in whacking her elbow as she landed on the wall, awkwardly.

"Grrr, hey! Watch it, green bean!" She snapped, straitening up, and rubbing at her elbow. Her fingers instantly sprang to her waist, grabbing at nothing, itching for a gun that wasn't there… "Tch."

"S-sorry Miss Launch!" He bowed his head in submission nervously, praying there would be no repercussions.

"Yea well, watch where you're going next time." She replied moodily, glaring down at him.

"I will, I'm just so…" The child's eyes grew wide with wonder, now he knew he wasn't in trouble… "So excited! I must tell Miss Bulma at once!" He grinned, and skipped off in the direction of the blue haired beauty's lab.

"H-hey, Kid! Wait!? What do you mean? Tell Bulma what?!"

Too late. The young Namkian boy had rounded the corner, quick as a flash, with unnatural speed. Eager to share his 'news'.

_Excited? Excited about what? _Launch thought to herself irritably. _Well at least someone has 'something' to be happy about. _

"Hmph."

She kicked over a passing potted plant in frustration as she exited the building, knowing full well she would be instantly disarmed, the moment she tried venting any annoyances through use of a gun. It was one of the few rules her friend/boss Bulma, had insisted was rigidly enforced, on Launches part.

"_No guns outside of the lab, Launch. I mean it! I don't care if you want to put bullets in your own place. The house __**I**__ gave you – but you can't do it here, and that's final!" _

"_Tch, fine. Keep your hair on bluey." _

Launch stepped down on the gas pedal hard. Kick starting the S-Cargo into life, and mounting it.

So that was that, a (near) gun-less Launch, had come to work for Capsule Corp as a weapons tester and developer for a side business called Akawain industries, that Capsule Corp endorsed. Her first _real,_ honest job.

Everyone had thought Bulma completely coo-coo of course, for allowing _Launch_ of all people, anywhere near a readily available – not to mention dangerous - weapon, let alone a whole arsenal of them! But rather Bulma, in her preconceived wisdom, had granted the blond something she had never had before – responsibility. Launch could admit it, it really did make her smile, because to everyone's surprise, it had had an effect that no one could have predicted – trigger happy Launch was no longer a bullet obsessed, machine gun wielding maniac. Well…she was, that was never going to change, but she had an outlet now, a controlled environment where she could revel in what her blonde haired self was famous for.

Launch was approaching the outskirts of West City now, and faced another hour and a half ride to her humble little house in the East, which lay at the foot of the mountains.

It had taken her a week to decide that she couldn't live at Capsule Corp. One because she had tried to kill the fat little porker Oolong, on four different occasions in that time, but also because the noise and lights of such a busy city were really not for her. All it did was make her want to pull out a gun, or sneeze just to make it more tolerable – neither were desirable. Launch really was trying, trying to change for the better.

She arrived home in good time, kicking off her shoes and hanging the keys on the hook. She glanced at the fridge, but the aches in her shoulder, back, legs, were all signs that a nice hot bath, and an early night were a much more preferable option for the evening. She yawned "Besides, it's not like I'm not up again at 5.30am tomorrow... Ah well, another day, another dollar." She said sleepily, before heading to the bathroom.


	2. The Namekian Dragon Balls, Part I

Disclaimer: All rights belong, and are reserved to Akira Toriyama, and/or their respective owners. I do not own anything Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z related. This story does not have a Beta Reader.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Namekian Dragon Balls – Part I

_You don't want to hurt me, but see how deep the bullet lies. _

Kate Bush – Running up that hill.

* * *

Launch let the shot go; quickly pulling the gun up short, not bothering to watch as it reached its destination. She turned to face the blue haired woman, blinking in disbelief. It hit a bulls-eye anyway, it always did.

"What do you mean - 'the dragon balls are ready again?' You've only just wished Yamcha back?!" She frowned - Bulma flapping her arms about in the impression of a squawking chicken, was extremely irritating, something was definitely up. "You better not be yanking my chain, Bulma!" Launch jabbed the Lupara back in place on the rack.

"But that's what I've been trying to say!" She replied, holding her arms up innocently. "They're the Namekian dragon balls! Not Earth dragon balls. They're ready… _now_!" She was grinning manically. "They're out there somewhere, just waiting to be picked up... I swear! Tell her Moori!" Bulma, looked hopefully from the Namekian Elder -with a grin - to the sullen blond with her arms crossed in defiance.

"It's true Miss Launch, the Namekian year is much shorter than your Earth year." He said sagely. "130 days to your 364, I believe."

Bulma cut in excitedly. "Think about it Launch. The sooner we gather them up, the sooner we can wish everyone else back – well apart from Goku that is- but there's still Chaiotzu, _and…_Tien!"

Launches mouth flew open.

Bulma faltered, realising a little too late that she must have said something wrong.

She quickly tried to fix the frown back in place, but the façade had already slipped for a fraction of a second longer than it should have. The mention of his name caused a shockwave to ripple through her body, drenching Launch in cold realisation... Her head began to swim dangerously, the urge to sneeze (to escape), was over-powering.

_No! I won't go under again...And I won't sneeze! _

Launch took a deep measured breath, and gathered her composure.

"Err…I mean…"

"Hmph. Whatever." Instinctively, she drew her folded arms just that bit tighter around herself. One, because it was a defensive action, two, because it was all too easy to reach for that rack of weapons beside her…

A silence descended on the small group of Humans and Namekians, but the blond could sense the silent sigh of relief being taken, by those that knew of her tendencies.

The Elder Moori, was giving Launch a funny look too, one that seemed to read into her every move. Watching and assessing, perhaps even knowing – sending an eerie shiver down her spine. She didn't like it one bit and glared back at him, nastily.

"What are you looking at frog features?!" A blush began to creep its way steadily up her neck and face, as many pair of eyes in the room were fixated solely on her. "Grrrrrr…" She glanced back over at the rack of all too tempting guns…

Seeing this action, and sensing trouble, she was spared any further awkwardness by Yamcha. "Well, I don't know about everybody else, but I wanna start collecting these dragon balls right away!"

"That's not the only thing you're good at collecting lately, now is it Yamcha?" The blue haired vixen, was quick to snipe.

"So you seem to think, Bulma."

The both of them were having an argument now (one evidently started much earlier) that would have put the most seasoned married couple to shame, and was certainly enough to give the blond a severe headache. With an entire arsenal of different guns within arm's reach, staying a moment longer in their company didn't seem like a wise thing to do.

She shook her head and walked away (well, 'stomped' was more accurate), she could do without the noise, or the bodies of several green men who would undoubtedly serve as 'targets', providing she did finally lose it.

"Idiots."

Launch opened the door, closing it as quietly as her mood would allow behind her. What she really needed right now was a cigarette to calm her nerves, but before that, by the luck (or unluckiness) of the Gods, she just _had _to run into someone else.

"What's up with you, spikey?"

The Saiyan Prince, arms folded, was leaning against the wall moodily. _Nothing new there_ Launch thought to herself. If he'd bothered to leave the confines of his precious gravity room though, he defiantly needed something, or was _up_ to something in the very least.

"Tch. How dare you, weakling! I'm the Prince of –"

"Yea and I'm the queen of Sheba. If you're looking for Bulma, she's in there, screaming at Yamcha."

"I'm quite aware. I have ears, woman."

Launch smirked. If anyone else dared talk to her in such an abrupt, rude way she would have pulled out an Imi Uzi, and had them running for the hills. But there was something about this Vegeta character, which prevented her doing the same to him. She supposed it was the fact that some part of her could relate to him. They were both hot blooded at times, and quick to reach a temper -instinctual beings, and if she dared to delved a little further into the matter (and was willing to admit it) both were very bitter people. Bitter about their lives and the way they had turned out… _Bitter because we both haven't got what we want_…She sighed, and shook her head dismissing such thoughts before another sneeze decided to surface.

Either way, whatever it was seemed to amuse instead of infuriate.

"Ha ha, wise guy. What _are_ you doing around here anyway?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, now is it?"

Bulma chose that moment to materialise behind the door. "Hey Launch, it's decided, we're going to start looking for the dragon balls to-oh… it's you."

The two regarded each other silently, but Launch didn't miss the small, obvious look that exchanged between them. The way Bulma's eyes had shimmered the moment she had spotted him, and in turn the Prince had raised his chin just a fraction higher (not that his nose could have gone much higher in the air than it already was). Then as quick as it had come, it darkened on the blue beauty's part.

"Let me guess, you've broken the gravity room, _again_."

"Why else would I be here, woman." He replied, haughtily.

_Ah, of course._

She ignored his comment. "Well I don't have time to fix it."

"What do you mean you don't have time to fix it?!" Outraged, he stepped away from the wall "What use are you then!?"

Again, she ignored him. Which Launch observed, was very unusual for Bulma. Vegeta's fists were balled, glaring at her furiously, teeth bared like an animal now.

When she didn't reply immediately, he spoke again through gritted teeth. "What is so important, that it is occupying time that could be spent repairing that blasted room?"

Launch was starting to feel the urge sock the moody Prince - hard, preferably with a gun. _What a loudmouth_. Then she blinked, bemused. Bulma would never let anyone talk to her in such a way, she was easily as short tempered as Launch was most days, so… why?... she looked between the two of them, starting each other out determinedly…Her fingers brushing at the capsule containing a pistol in her jeans pocket. If Bulma didn't say something soon then Launch was going to have to do it for her…

"Hey! Watch it big m-"

But Bulma had finally snapped.

"Well Mister!" Her hands flew to either side of her hips. "Firstly, the world does not revolve around YOU." She snarled, taking a step towards him. Launch swore she saw the Prince twitch in fear (or revulsion) "And if you must know, we're collecting the dragon balls!"

That was the Bulma Launch knew, resurfaced finally. The one that possessed infinite amounts of 'sass'.

He started at her, opened mouthed, he clearly hadn't been expecting _that. _

"What – the?"

"You can come if you like?" She offered in return, cheerily this time - Invitation lacing her voice.

"Tcchh."

With one last vexed grunt The Prince unfolded his arms and gave her a cold look, and completely ignoring Launch - he turned, stalking off down the corridor without another word, looking like a pompous cat with its' tail stuck up in the air. Both women watched him go silently.

"What's his deal?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes." The sound of disappointment in her voice was painfully audible, though she was trying to sound indifferent.

"And here was me thinking you two got on a little better than alright?" Launch teased, a wicked grin in place.

Bulma blushed crimson to the roots of her blue hair. "Hey! I-it's nothing like that!"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow; did Bulma really think her that stupid? She might not have an IQ of 150 something – whatever it was the blue haired scientist claimed to have– but what had just passed between the two, was about as subtle as a pair of Oolong's luminous orange underpants on a washing line.

Bulma caved under the look, and rolled her eyes. "Alright, he's cute I'll admit it. It's really nothing like that though, besides I _have_ a boyfriend." She crossed her arms defensively. "Even if _he_ annoys the hell out of me sometimes, and Vegeta is such a….such a…._brat!_" She was still staring at the spot where he had been, lost in thought. "It's like dealing with a child."

"Yea," Agreed the blond, not really knowing what else to say. Something was going on between the two, but it wasn't really any of Launches business. Still, she couldn't help but be curious about it…she suspected she wasn't alone in that either. After all Bulma was the only one that Vegeta would talk to, even if talking actually meant 'screaming and shouting'.

Bulma's head snapped back up. "Anyway, dragonballs!" The enthusiasm was back now, as well as the grin. "We've agreed to begin tracking them down, starting tomorrow."

"Hmmm."

Launch wondered at what point she'd become a house-bound, late twenty- something, with not zest for life, and nothing but a 'career' to keep her time occupied – _oh yea_- she could feel her features curling into a sneer. _About four months ago._ She still wasn't sure yet whether it was a good thing or bad thing. Perhaps she just hadn't lived it long enough for it to become boring routine, yet.

Less than two years ago she would have given anything to whizz off on an adventure of sorts.

"It'll be fuuuun. " She sang, sensing the reluctance in the blond.

Launch sighed irritably, she knew she would be getting dragged along for the ride anyway, so what was the point in resisting? Bulma was fixing her with a pushy look, which would have pissed her off if it were anyone else.

"Pfft. Well girly, you and I have _very_ different ideas about 'fun'."

"It will be, I promise." She assured, reaching into her pocket. "Hey, fancy a cigarette? If we go halves, I can feel less guilty about it."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Launch poked her head around the now open door and shouted into the lab "Oi! Akito!" She hailed her bespectacled assistant. "You're in charge, got it? I'm gonna be out of town for a few days."

* * *

"So, these are the new and improved dragon ball radars." Announced Bulma proudly, holding them up like a gift to the Sun God. "I spent last night working on them. Nothing major, they just have a much wider scope, and I've fine-tuned them to be in sync with our main tracking system, that my Dad is monitoring back at Capsule Corp."

The 3 giant motor homes (which were more like rock star tour buses, complete with a near hundred strong entourage) had been packed with everything from a few weeks' worth of non- perishable foods (which really wasn't needed as Namekians, Launch had recently discovered, only drank water), sleeping bags, towels, toiletries, several changes of clothes for all weather's - for each member of the company, first aid kits – even a mobile library! Anyone would think the two species were going on a 6 month long bonding expedition - toasting marshmallows, singing hymns gathered round a fire, and learning the ways of each other.

To Launch though, this seemed to just be normal Bulma (excessive) behaviour, the Namekians however were all clearly overwhelmed by the frippery.

"My Dad will be watching us from above, via satellite; likewise he'll be telling us if he picks up anymore signals." She pointed upwards. "So everyone, give my Dad a big wave!" A few people actually did (Gohan, Dende, Bulma...).

_Capsule Corp have their own satellites now? Figures…. _

"Alright Dad! Fire her up! Let's see what we've got!"

"Okay Bulma! Now….tune this, and…set the calibration…"a dull thud of clanging mental was heard somewhere, along with the tapping of many buttons. "Ahhh!" The voice of Mr Briefs sounded out of a screen behind Bulma. "We have a hit! I'm sending you the coordinate over now dear."

"That's great, thanks Dad!"

Launch felt a change in the ether, an excited murmur rippled through the group, and people turned to face each other with grins on their faces. _One step closer_… a voice echoed in her mind,she felt her thought's begin to drift again, the same way they had been doing a lot lately. This allowed Oolong the chance to work his way stealthy through the crowd towards her, chuckling to himself menacingly. Her hackles rose the moment he stepped into her immediate presence, snapping her out of her day dream.

She rounded on him "What do you-?!"

There was a definite and very loud _beep beep _sound coming from the device in Bulma's hands now, interrupting the torrent of would be abuse Launch would have inflicted on the pig. A few of the Namekians present, clamped hands over their extra-sensitive pointed green ears. "Err sorry about this guys!" Apologised Bulma, cringing herself at the noise, and trying to squint at the radar. "I forgot to mention…they're pretty loud...Oh wow! It's less than 200 miles away from here! That's so close!" She smiled round at everybody as woops and cheers exploded. "Let's get ready to move out!"

The pig leaned forward with a sly smile, taking advantage of the busy atmosphere again. "Don't worry you'll soon be in the arms of your precious amour, smoothing like there's no tomorrow."

"Grrrrrrrr! Can it piggy!" In one swift move, Launch had her pistol in her hand.

" L-Launch– n-no guns in the l - " Began Bulma.

"We're not in the lab."

She stomped on him violently, before he had chance to escape, her leather boot squeaking in effort, and in response Oolong really did squeal.

"Launch!" Pleaded Bulma.

"You stupid… little… urrrrrggghh!"

Launch pushed her heel deeper into his back, watching him grind his face into dirt, just holding the butt of the gun to his head with the promise of pulling the trigger, and watching the look of fear on his repulsive face… that was enough. Launch bore down of him with her own brand of menace, before calmly placing the gun back in the capsule, and taking the pressure of her foot off the animals back.

"Just keep mouthing off fatty! I'll gladly make bacon out of you!"

He looked up at her, mouth agape, both dazed ad terrified.

One day, she vowed she would watch that hog roast on a spit.

* * *

It was four stars.

Four little orange stars suspended neatly in a giant amber sphere. She held it between two hands, turning it this way and that. It didn't look like it was a magical object, capable of bringing back the dead. It was a pretty little thing though, heavy too.

The thing that brought her nearer to …

She gripped it tight, the tips of her fingers burning white." I-" She began, but stopped abruptly, voicing her untold fears in front of everyone…no, she couldn't do that. _I'm still not sure how I feel about all this. _The dragon ball suddenly felt ten times heavier in her grasp…

Something had snapped inside Launch the day she sat in that bar, watching the televised death of Tien Shinhan. It had hurt, she had drank and drank until the pain and the grief had gone away, until she was numb to everything, even to the anger and resentment that seemed forever present in her life. She felt that now, but they were edged with something else, something she couldn't pin point. It was a scar, which in turn was a festering wound when it was touched by the very thing that caused it, it sent ripples of pain through her body. Even when it was _just_ his name that was mentioned…

She couldn't be that girl anymore, the one she was before. The one who's eyes would light up at the mention of his name. The one that would readily praise his achievements no matter how small, the one who would call him things like 'brave' and 'strong'…Then look at the ground and blush furiously.

She knew she must have phased out a little, as her vision came back into focus and she realised she had been in a starting contest with a certain little green alien.

"What? You little toad?!"

"Errrr…ummmm…Nothing!"

She threw the Dragonball roughly back in Bulma's hands and stalked off, pulling out a cigarette.

She was still painfully aware of the feel of Dende's eyes, burning into her back…

They'd all celebrated that night, Human and Namekian alike, under a veiled sky of stars, and a bright moon. Launch didn't really feel like joining in, instead she sat alone on a log, close to the fire but far from company. All she could think of was what finding six more of them would inevitably bring…

_Tien. _

She looked down, chewing on her fingernails nervously. _What I wouldn't give to have a gun in my hand, and a bulls eye to shoot…_ She sighed loudly and was suddenly aware of the smell of fresh bread assaulting her nose; she looked up a little startled.

"Your food Miss Launch." Said Dende politely.

He held out a tray for her with one hand, and sipped his water bottle with the other. She looked suspiciously between the tray and the green boy, narrowing her eyes.

"What? Did you poison it or something?"

"N-no, why would I do-?"

She snatched the tray, causing him to jump "I've noticed you keep looking at me kid, and I don't know why, so you need to either spit it out, or quit with the staring!"

He spluttered on his water, "I-" his eyes began darting for escape route, but the little Namekian seemed to think better of it. "I was wondering if you were alright, Miss Launch?"

Launch blinked - what a strange think to ask. Of course she was alright, there was nothing wrong with her ...was there? She exhaled sharply. _He knew._ He knew _something. _Just like the old guy did… that was why the both of them wouldn't stop staring. She set the tray down carefully on the ground, the food could go cold for all she cared, she _was_ getting to the bottom of this. "Come with me kid."

He looked possibly terrified at the prospect.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, so you can relax."

They walked away from the company. Only a minutes' walk away, but Launch didn't want anyone listening in, they made their way past the motor homes, to a less populated area, when they had reached a spot that was quite enough for Launches' liking, she turned on him abruptly.

"Okay kid, spill it! What do you know?"

"Kn-Know? I don't know anything!"

"Yea you do! So quit acting like you don't. You keep staring at me! So does that Elder of yours. Morley?! Or whatever the hell his name is!"

"Miss Launch it's noth-"

"Then why the staring?" Launch bent over the small boy intimidatingly, if he thought he was getting away with it, he wasn't, she'd bully the truth out of him if she had to. "Have I got a probe up my ass or something? Did one of you little green men come into my room in the middle of the night and put it there?"

"No it's…" He swallowed nervously, meeting her scrutinising gaze. "We sense it."

"Sense what?"

"Err… if you would please, sit down."

She glared at him, poking a finger in his chest. "I don't take orders from a pint sized little snot ball like you."

"Please sit down, Miss Launch."

He motioned to a spot 10 yards away from them. To her chagrin she felt herself complying; he followed in her shadow, silently. Launch plonked herself down roughly on a dry patch of grass. A cricket chirped somewhere nearby, but she didn't take her eyes off the young boy.

"Go on?"

"It- er."

"Look kid, I'm doing as you asked, so just say it, because I don't have all night!"

Dende cleared his throat loudly. "Well… there are seven points in the body…" He began.

"What the hell are you- ?"

"Seven points in the body through which energy flows…"

"What bullshit are you spewing little man?"

"Please Miss Launch, just listen!"

She scowled, raising an eyebrow at him, though thought better of interrupting him again; she crossed her arms and legs in irritation, inviting him to continue.

"There are seven points in the body through which energy flows. I believe you Humans call this 'chakra' , although we Namekians have another name for them. I am from a healer clan on my home planet, and we work with these chakras in order to 'heal' a person."

"Kid, I fail to see where this is going."

"The reason I have been err - watching you is because yours are very much blocked and out of balance. This is usually caused… by some sort of emotional upset."

Bam. So that was it… Launch began to feel the gloom over taken once more, the one she had spent four months trying to shake out of her system. Slowly, she lay down in the grass, and closed both eyes, swallowing the hard lump in her throat. She didn't have the heart to scream about it, the little Namekian was not wrong, after all.

"You got that right." Her voice was a hoarse whisper; she hadn't registering even thinking of the words before she spoke them. She felt the distant need to spring into action. To scream, to shout, to fight about it, argue…anything. But she couldn't move. That really had 'drove the message home', she was an emotionally blistered wreck…maybe these things? Chakras? Maybe he was right…

She was suddenly aware of Dende's hands moving soundlessly above her body.

"There's blockages…I can feel them, they run deep. I will try to help, please bear with me."

Launch offered no resistance, as tears began to bead her eyes.

_Stupid cry baby…Stupid Tien. _

* * *

A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows. Apologies for taking so long to update! Life as it always does, got in the way...


End file.
